Something New
by DaryCandy
Summary: When Kimiko's family leaves to go to Australia,she must stay with ey get along well at first,but when Kim asks Rai an embarrasing question,how will Rai show her?KimXRai.Rating may y contain word-skips.


Authors note:

Hii guys!New story by me!Its Kim x Rai since I love this pairing!Fact:I loved Xiaolin Showdown since I was a very small when it didn't show anymore,I forgot about it till yesterday,when a rerun showed & my sister was watching it!Thnx you sis!:)

WARNING:Before you start reading,please do notice that ii may skip words a bit.I'm so sorry and would get this fixed soon :(

Now enough talking!Enjoy!

"Kim!Kim!" A panting male voice yelled Kimiko turned around and saw Raimundo running to her.

"Rai!What's the matter?"

The hispanic teen came to a stop and put both his hands on his knee.

"Kimiko,this letter has just been delivered to you.I think its from your says from Sadan."

Sadan is Kim's 21 year older brother.

Kimiko casually opened the letter and began to read it out loud:

Dear Kimiko,

Me,mom and dad have decided to go to Australia for some because dad got a new job transfer and its a great we will only be gone for a few if we didn't say goodbye in a proper you can stay left some extra money for you in the bank.

Love,Sadan,mom and dad.

After reading this,Kim almost broke down in sobs.

"I can't believe this!" She quietly said,many tears escaping her eyes."They are going to leave me all alone!".Raimundo took the letter from her hands to read he read it,an apologetic look appeared on his face.

"I'm so sorry,Kimiko."

Kim covered her sobs where took a moment to analyze never thought to see the warriors' short-tempered,only female member to be in such a vulnerable went to comfort as she felled Rai's comforting hand on her shoulder,she looked up to his green eyes.

"What am I gonna do!Where am I gonna live!"Her sad blue eyes had a hint of hope in would say hope for Rai to take her to his house.

Rai thought for a while.

"You can stay with me!" Rai said in an both comforting and optimistic voice.

"Really?" Kim he nodded,her face slowly grew into a smile.

"C'mon,let's get you packing."

-K&R-

"Welcome to casa de Raimundo.",Rai said took a while to observe the was dark shade of of had a kitchen,two bedrooms,one bathroom,one livingroom and a patio with two chairs.

Hmmm,not I wonder why most of the features have two things,Kim thought.

"Lovely",she said as she went into a dark blue bedroom.

"Oh,that's mine!The other one is yours.",he said didn't mind it and went into the opposite was a light shade of put her baggage on the bed and started to unpack it.

"Can I bring you something?"Rai called from the livingroom.

"No,thank you."Kim said was going to love this place,she had a feeling.

*LATER THAT NIGHT,7.30 pm*

Kim was lying in her bed,thinking about many it was because why Raimundo let her come to his house that because he was so stubborn makes it kinda difficult to think she was more gratefull that she actually had a place to stay,cause if it wasn't for him,shed be thought kept racing into her mind,until suddenly she got the thoguht of something she forgot to jumped out of her bed and went to the kitchen where Rai was making to add more irrestibleness,he was shirtless slowly approached her way to Rai,until she jumped and put her legs on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his inmediately flinched.

"Kimiko,what are you doing?!"

She didn't reply she just grabbed his cheek and kissed it."I forgot to tell you,thanks."

Raimundo put her down and smiled at her,"Anytime."

They just stood there staring at each suddenly put his hand on her cheek,

"Did i ever tell you how beautifull you are?"

Rai almost regretted saying this,cause maybe she will reject knows.

As he said this,she felt something spark up in he just call her beautifull?HER CRUSH just called her beautifull.

"Did I ever tell you that I liked you?" didn't expect that to come out of her inmediately responded with a smirk,but this soon dissapeared with a genuine both started to lean in and as soon as their lips touched,they didn't feel more succesfull in their whole life!Rai started moving gently with his lips on Kim's,then carefully slipped his tongue in her battled against separating their lips,Kim put her legs around Rai so that he was carrying her.

He carefully put her on the counter,deepening the kiss.

When the need for air came up,they pulled away,looking into eachother's eyes."Be my girl?"Rai said with hope in his smiled."On one condition." "Which one?"

She put their foreheads together.

"You be my boy."

Aww cute right?No?Thank you for reading!Sorry if this seems a bit critiscm accepted!Next chapter will be up soon! Please review =)


End file.
